


围墙

by Rationalorabsurd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalorabsurd/pseuds/Rationalorabsurd
Summary: 神的心脏，一旦送出，不可收回。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 10





	围墙

墙对面有一个孩子。  
这是边伯贤从浑浑噩噩中清醒后，百无聊赖的守在寺庙围墙外守了几百年才留意到的事。  
边伯贤进不到围墙内，他看不见那孩子长什么样，听声音，软糯糯的，带着奶气，约摸是个七八岁的小男孩。  
边伯贤是个树精，这也是他自己猜的，他刚醒来那会儿，脑袋空空的，一睁眼发现自己躺在深山里的寺庙围墙根旁，站起身，拍了拍身上的草，打算下山往人多的地方走，他没走几步，猛地被什么拖住了步伐，整个人像被一层步裹着往回拉，越外远离寺庙的方向走，拖住他大的力越大，到最后，他已经全然动不了，连向前动一根手指头都是奢侈。  
他只得往回走，反反复复的试探的试探了好半天，他终于得出结论，他的活动范围仅限于长在寺庙的围墙外的那颗树周围两丈的地方，他离不了树太远，于是他得出结论，他的本体就是那颗树，他是个失忆的树精。  
边伯贤刚醒那会儿，旁边那座寺庙是没人的，那寺庙的不知在这立了多少年，从围墙的长度上看，倒是个不小的规模，但是围墙上的红漆已经褪尽了，边伯贤常年躺在那个棵他视为本体的树上，空落落的盯着对面斑驳的墙面，不知道为什么，寺庙的围墙修的高的出奇，他爬上了树也看不进寺庙这山里面。  
他进不去这庙，下不去山，深山偏僻，庙连个和尚也没有，更别说入山烧香的香客。  
他盯着这面围墙，前几年山里还有精灵鬼怪误闯到到他的地界——他把寺庙周围视为是他地界，明明围着寺庙的不止他这一棵树。到后来像是约定好了，再也没闯进他的视线。  
他是最近一百年才见到其他的生灵的，不是山里的鬼怪，是从山下入山的凡人，先是几个和尚入住寺庙，再后来有稀稀疏疏的香客。  
边伯贤第一次看见和尚要进入寺庙时异常生气，他在这儿这么多年了都没能到里面去看看，怎么这些外来客一下子就鸠占鹊巢了呢，他生气的去拉和尚的袖子。  
他的手捕了个空，手指穿过和尚的衣料，和尚的衣服纹丝不动，接着和尚径直穿过他的身体，沿着藏在草丛中歪歪曲曲的石板路进了寺庙的大门。  
原来他除了碰的到那棵树，碰到那面墙，好像碰不到其他的东西了，他又得出结论，他可能不是个树精，只是个附身在树里的鬼魂。  
寺庙真的被那几个和尚经营起来了，上山入庙的人多了，寺里的主持开辟了一条新路，进到寺庙的正门不经过边伯贤了，没有吵吵闹闹的从边伯贤身边经过的香客，边伯贤反而落了个清闲，但比起和尚上山来之前，也算不上清净，只是落到他耳朵里的凡人的交谈声，就跟风声一样，轻飘飘的从他的耳畔吹过，连带闯进他视线的凡人的身影，像天上的司空见惯的云，像他躺在身下树，云彩飘来飘去，树叶会摇摇晃晃落到地上，他只看着听着，几乎感觉不到心脏的一丝跳动。  
那夜里，他第一次听到那个孩子的哭声，他清楚的记得那夜月圆如盖，清亮的月光洒在树叶上，泛黄的墙面上。  
小孩子的哭声越过围墙，不是十分尖利的哭声，带着断断续续的抽泣，像是怕把人惊醒似的，这孩子大概是躲起来悄悄的哭。  
不知怎么的，那哭声让骤然让边伯贤感到心脏一阵剧痛，他抓着胸前衣服，痛楚让他从树上跌落下来，小孩子的哭声那么细微，他听着，就跟有人从耳朵向他心脏捅刀。  
边伯贤忍不住出声:“别哭了——”  
他忘了，山里的和尚从来没有听见过他的声音，他是鬼魂，凡人听不到他的声音。  
可是他刚说完那句话，墙那边的小孩子蓦的停下哭泣，他的心脏立刻跟着恢复了平静，剧痛消下去，他感觉到心脏在胸腔里跳动——原来他的心不是死的，原来他也是有心脏的。  
没有哭声，夏日夜里的蝉鸣的分外聒噪，边伯贤觉得这地方从来没有这么静，像是顷刻之间，所有声音都消失了，他终于感觉到孤独。  
边伯贤试探的对着墙那边大声呼喊:“你能听到我的声音吗？墙里有人吗？小朋友，你有在听见吗？”  
边伯贤提心吊胆的等了片刻，终于听到有低弱的童音回他:“听得见的。”  
边伯贤一下子笑出声，那高兴的心情像是从灵魂深处涌上来，他从来没觉得自己的存在这么真实，但片刻他又担忧起来，他再次问:“小朋友，你是鬼魂吗？”  
“鬼魂是什么？”墙里的孩子声音带着懵懂，边伯贤光是听到这孩子的声音就可以猜想，这孩子长的多可爱。  
“鬼魂呐，就是人死后的魂魄，凡人看不见，听不见，触不到。”  
小孩没有立刻回答他，他在墙外想着，墙内的小孩一定蹲在墙角，一手拖着脸，圆圆的脑袋歪着，皱着眉一脸愁苦的思索他到底是不是鬼魂。  
他明明刚和那孩子认识却好像熟悉了他的一举一动。  
“我可能就是鬼魂了，”小孩的声音带着委屈:“今天我刚才莲花池里醒来，什么都不记得了，庙里的哥哥见了我也不理我，喊他们也不答应，我还以为是他们不喜欢我，”小孩叹了叹气:“原来是因为他们看不见我。  
边伯贤听的心酸，这些事他自己也经历过，可是他没在意，可是墙里的小孩这么小的年龄，也许正是依赖人的时候，也难怪他会在夜里哭了。  
“你别管他们，我听到见你呀，”话不假思索的从边伯贤口中说出，边伯贤居然感到一丝甜蜜:“哥哥陪着你好不好，其他人不理你没关系，哥哥会一直陪着你。”  
“哥哥真的会陪着我吗？”小孩的声音起来高兴了些，小心翼翼的问着边伯贤，其中带着的期待要是边伯贤听不出来也妄活了这么多年。  
“我发誓，”边伯贤说:“记住我的名字，我叫边伯贤。”边伯贤问:“小朋友，你能告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”  
墙内又静了会儿，小孩带着哭腔:“哥哥，我把我的名字忘记了。”  
这孩子一要哭，边伯贤就觉得难过，慌忙的安慰他:“没关系的，那哥哥给你取个名字，好不好？”  
那名字几乎自然而然从他口中呼出，像被他念了千遍万遍:“你觉叫一心吧，我会一心一意的陪着你，一心，一心，心心，心心…”

有了那孩子，边伯贤一个鬼渐渐的变得不像是个鬼了，山里先前的鬼早就跑光了，没人告诉他鬼该是什么样子，他的直觉告诉他，留在尘世间的鬼好像都是不能看见阳光，心里又怨恨凄苦的。  
真奇怪，他不但能见到阳光，还对现状异常的满足，唯一的遗憾是，他想见上墙内的小孩一面－－要是没有那堵墙就好了。  
他和那小孩都穿不过寺庙的围墙，许是坲教圣地，他们这些鬼怪都是无可奈何的。  
小孩出不去寺庙，好在寺庙里比寺庙外更热闹些，小孩子的天性，大概总是喜欢热闹的，他有时在墙边呼不应小孩，那孩子准是跑到寺庙热闹的地方去了，等不了多久，小孩又会兴冲冲的跑回墙边，兴高采烈的和他讲诉刚刚看见到趣事。  
那小孩多可爱呀，和他说话时总是尾音上扬，边伯贤没有告诉他，他这个样子听起来像是在撒娇。  
"刚刚我在后院看见一个和尚哥哥在啃一个姐姐的嘴唇，"小孩刚跑回来，声音因为喘气而断断续续的："哥哥，那个和尚哥哥要吃那个姐姐，为什么那个姐姐看起来一点都不害怕的样子呢？"  
边伯贤的脸都差点变青了，他忍了忍吗，温声回答："这哪是你一个小孩子该看的，以后遇上这种事你要躲开，小孩子看这些会长针眼的，等心心长大了就知道了。"  
小孩很不服气："我已经长大了。"  
边伯贤笑："鬼魂怎么长大呀？"  
"是真的！哥哥，心心真的长大了，"小孩焦急的反驳："我已经比刚遇见哥哥时高了很多了。"  
边伯贤脸上的笑意褪下，他盯着墙面，若有所思的低声问：" 鬼魂怎么长大呀。"  
他这时才注意到，小孩原先软糯糯的奶音已经清亮了大半，像山间叮咚作响的泉水。  
小孩好像对刚刚看见的事异常感兴趣，也是，在小孩的认识里，嘴唇除了用来说话，就是用来吃饭的，他明明看见和尚哥哥把唇对上了姐姐的脸，可是那个姐姐并没有被吃掉。  
"哥哥，我今天看见和尚哥哥把嘴唇对上了姐姐的嘴唇，"小孩十分迷茫："他们都这么久了，到底是谁要吃掉谁呀。"  
边伯贤噗呲一声笑出声，他对小孩妥协了，他的心心都说自己已经长大了，现在告诉他其实也没什么关系吧。  
"他们不是要吃掉对方，这是亲吻，"边伯贤笑着说："用嘴唇贴着其他人的脸，其他人的嘴唇，其他的皮肤，不是为了吃，而是为了表示喜欢。"  
"想寺庙的和尚跪拜神像一样吗，是种仪式，跪拜是为了表示对神的尊敬，亲吻是为了表示喜欢。"  
虽然墙内的小孩看不见，边伯贤还是点点头，他家的小孩真聪明，他毫不吝啬的夸奖道："心心真厉害，一下子就明白了。"  
小孩被他夸了一句，连音调都兴奋的升高了，小孩又问："要是有机会了，哥哥也可以亲亲我吗？"  
边伯贤正要答应，小孩补了句："就像和尚哥哥和姐姐一样，哥哥也亲亲我的脸和我的嘴唇吧。"  
那句"可以"硬生生的被边伯贤憋会肚子里，边伯贤斟酌着措辞："亲亲脸可以，嘴唇的话就不必了吧"  
"为什么嘴唇就不可以呢？"小孩紧追不舍得问道："哥哥不喜欢心心吗?"  
这问题天真到危险，边伯贤皱着眉想了半天，墙内小孩听不到他的回答，惊慌的呼喊着他："要是哥哥不喜欢的话也没关系，我喜欢哥哥就好了。"  
"喜欢，"边伯贤舔了舔嘴唇："要是和你的话，亲吻嘴唇也不是不可以。"边伯贤的手指刮着墙面的重新刷上的红漆："但是心心要只喜欢哥哥哦。"  
也不知道那孩子听进去他的话没有，寺庙里来外的香客这么多，貌美的女人不是没有，这不是连和尚都动了凡心吗？听小孩的声音，推算小孩的年纪，也大概是情窦初开的时间，要是他能触碰到他就好了，把他圈在自己怀里，哪会东想西想担忧这么多。  
还没开始他就已经开始忧心了，偏偏不多时寺庙就迎来盂兰盆节，山下的女孩纷纷上山祷告。  
边伯贤守在墙边，忧心忡忡的对着墙那边的小孩交代:“要是见到漂亮的哥哥姐姐不要一直盯着人家看，虽然他们看不见你，但是你要清楚，这不是礼貌的的行为，心心是个守礼的好孩子，对不对。”  
小孩乖乖的应了:“哥哥姐姐们在庙里抄佛经，我就看看他们字写得怎么样，马上就会回来陪哥哥。”  
边伯贤拿他没辙，对着墙挥挥手:“去吧，快去快回。”  
小孩欢快的应了声，墙那边没再传出小孩的声音。  
边伯贤靠着墙壁盘腿而坐，他听见寺里是很热闹，到现在，从山下入到寺庙正门的石板路上都还是络绎不绝的人。  
那孩子在庙里也许会遇上比他更有趣的事物，不像他，守着千篇一律的草木，说起来他比那孩子年长，仔细想想其实是那孩子在迁就他，他常年守在墙边，那孩子就跟着他常年守在墙边。  
他叹了口气，视线越过长到小腿高度的草丛空空荡荡望向远方，也不知过了多久，他突然发现远处有一个穿着月白色衣服的人向他走近，那人的视线好像落在了他的身上，他一时不确定，那人是不是能看见他。  
能看见他的只有山里的鬼怪，他已经好久没见到除了小孩之外的鬼魂了。  
来者的宽广长袖随风而动，风能碰到这人，边伯贤想，这人的视线落到这方向，大概是个巧合吧。  
然后那人，一直盯着边伯贤，走到了边伯贤的面前。  
边伯贤一直想像着，小孩的话穿白色应该是十分适合的，小孩那么干净的，再也不会有人更比他适合白色了，但是面前这人，凌厉的眉眼，棱角分明的下颚，顶好的相貌，着一身白，冷冷清清拒人于千里之外。  
“边伯贤。”白衣人嘴唇煽动着吐出了边伯贤的名字。  
这实在让边伯贤震惊，除了小孩，他没告诉其他任何一个人他的名字。  
他从盘腿而坐的姿势站起身，面对面的和白衣人对峙:“你是人是鬼？”  
白衣人的回答出乎了边伯贤的预料:“都不是。”  
“那庙里的人能看得见你吗，他们能听的见你说话吗？”  
他的问题也出乎了白衣人的预料，白衣人愣了片刻，反应过来，虽不解边伯贤的意思，仍是冷着一张脸回答:“能。”  
“哦，太好了，”边伯贤瞬间笑开了:“你帮我个忙，让人把这堵墙拆掉吗，我自己试过，但好像一个人的力量太弱，这墙一点也没动。”  
白衣人摇摇头:“这墙拆不了。”  
边伯贤脸上的笑意立刻落了下来:“看你叫得出我的名字，想来前生我和你是相识的，你怎么不念着点旧情，帮我这点小忙呢？”  
白衣人皱眉:“这墙对你来说拆不了。”  
边伯贤对白衣人失去了兴趣，就在白衣人的面前再次盘腿坐下。  
“我会想办法让你见着他。”白衣人盯着边伯贤的头顶，不紧不慢的说:“见着之后，把你挂在脖子上的玉坠还给他。”  
边伯贤猛然仰起头望向白衣人，:“你也知道他？”  
刚刚还漫不经心的眼神瞬间变得锐利，向一把出鞘的剑，直直的朝白衣人射去。  
“我想也应该也猜到一些，”白衣人面不改色的说:“你也该迎来一个终点了。”  
边伯贤颈上的玉坠，几百年前还泛着碧绿，到现在，那碧色几乎消退殆尽了，接近透明的玉坠即使在百日里也能看见散发出的淡淡光芒。  
白衣人说:“伯贤哥，我是吴世勋。”

寺庙里清净，一年也只有就过这么一个盂兰盆节，这是庙里人气最旺的时候，看厌了和尚灰扑扑的纳衣，香客各色的华服倒好看的紧，又听见腰间的环佩叮咚作响，芸芸众生摩肩接踵的挤在佛像下，案上香炉上飘着渺渺的烟雾，高大的神像低头垂目。  
可是这难得繁华的景象一心一眼也没多看，密密麻麻的人挡住了他的路，他径直穿过了过去，他的身体本就像空气一样虚无，这满屋子的人也对他来说是虚无。  
佛前的蒲苇垫上已经跪着人，他跟着跪了下起去，身形与跪在凡人几乎重叠。  
他直挺挺的跪着，学着凡人的样子，双手合拢放在胸前，仰着头望着神台上方的神像。  
泥塑的神像不悲不喜的望着他，他确实是有愿望的，也不知道这样子算不算的上诚挚，庙里的和尚说佛祖会帮人达成所愿，盂兰盆节是佛主散布恩泽的时候，那么他在这天许愿，佛祖会帮他实现吗。  
他只有一个愿望，他的心里想的和口中念的全都是一句话。  
“希望伯贤哥哥能自由。”  
面前的佛像突然泛起耀目的金色光芒，他被这光刺的眼睛睁不开，左右看了看，周围的凡人该祈祷的祈祷，在高谈阔论的还在高谈阔论——只有他一人，不，只有他一鬼看得见佛像发出的光。  
他的眼睛稍稍适应了些，看见有人逆着光从神像中朝他走来。  
比他高了半个头的，穿着暗红色衣服的男人走到他面前，这人从神像中走出来，一心看着男人愣愣的问:“你是佛祖吗？”  
男人摇摇头:“我是神。”  
不是佛祖也没关系，寺里的和尚也说过，神也很厉害的，一心又问:“那神能帮我实现愿望吗？”  
神的那双漂亮的桃花睛比泥塑的雕像生动的多，一心看见那双眼睛里清澈的倒影着他身影，那双眼睛充满悲切。  
“艺兴哥，你的三魂七魄只聚了三魂六魄，少了一魂，心智不全，也忘了前尘往事，”  
神在叹息:“你忘了，他本来就是自由的。”  
一心有些生气，神一定在诓骗他，明明伯贤哥都离不开这座山，甚至连走到离寺庙远一点的地方都不能，他瘪瘪嘴，转过身背对神，赌气的说:“你不愿意帮我就直说嘛。”  
他的双肩被神握着，神推着他的肩让他转回身，他不得已，满脸不高兴的看着神无奈的面容。  
“你要是真的为他好就离他远点，”神说:“你没发现他自从和你相遇后沉睡的时间越来越多了吗？一颗心脏承受不了两个人的生命，那面挡住你和他见面的墙，当初还是你让我设下的。”  
“是我让你设下的？”一心一下子睁大了眼睛，不可置信。  
“你把机会留给他，可是现在的状况又变成这样，艺兴哥，”落在一心肩上的手突然用了点力，一心被抓得有些痛，神皱紧了眉，像是走投无路的问道:“你告诉我怎么做才能破了你当初给我设下的死局？”  
一心吃痛的去扳开神抓住他的双手。  
庙里的和尚说错了，神不是无所不能的，神也会伤心难过，一心也跟着伤心难过起来。  
他鬼差神使的抬起手，指尖轻轻触碰神的眼尾:“我不知道你说的艺兴是谁，要是他给你出的难题，那就去问出题的他呀。”一心的手从神的脸上滑下，他的指尖被沾湿:“要是我是艺兴的话，把我记忆还给我吧，我不能忘了你，也不能忘了他。”  
神愕然的望着他。  
他们的对话中断，在他们谈话期间，一心先前跪着的蒲苇垫已经跪过了好几个凡人，这时是一个小孩子跪着上面，一心听到小孩子对着神像低声祷告:“希望我家人长命百岁。”  
“你确定你要记起来吗？”神抓住他的手腕确认，在没有什么能比神的目光跟郑重更严肃。  
一心回握神的手:“我确定。”  
神伸出的那根食指指尖泛着暗红色的光亮，食指点在一心的额头。  
神指尖那点微弱的光亮瞬间大盛。暗红色的光亮染红了整个佛堂，但是凡人看不见，能看见只有一心和一心面前的神。  
像是神拿着针从一心额前扎进脑中，剧痛让一心脚下一软，身体往旁边一偏，跌到神的怀里。  
刺目的红光暗了下去，他在神的怀里睁着眼睛看着神台上的泥像。  
他的眼神本是明净到看不到一丝倒影的，这时像是有片海沉睡在他的眼里。  
他从神的怀里站起身。  
他看着神:“灿烈，”他说:“你还是太心软了，你早该散掉我的魂魄，从一开始你就散掉我魂魄。”  
那白衣人也没和边伯贤过多的交谈，越过边伯贤径直往石庙的墙走去。  
边伯贤看不透白衣人到底是人是鬼，想着人鬼都不能穿过这墙，见他往寺庙的墙走，正准备幸灾乐祸看那人一头撞在墙上。  
白衣人的衣袂刚一碰到墙面，原本坚不可摧的褐色墙面立刻像湖面一样泛起涟漪，墙面的颜色忽深忽浅，好像这墙不是用石头泥土堆砌出的，是一团虚幻的雾气。  
边伯贤的眼睛瞳孔骤缩的看见白衣人轻易的穿墙而过。  
吴世勋在靠近边伯贤的那面墙的另一侧等着张艺兴，他知道，边伯贤在这儿，张艺兴一定会寻来，他猜的不错，他没等多长时间，远远的看见张艺兴沿着寺里的小路朝他走来。  
他迎着张艺兴走过去，在半途拦下张艺兴。  
他还没开口说话，想着如今的张艺兴已经对他没什么记忆，原本想说的话见了张艺兴竟一时都堵在喉咙里。  
“世勋，”先说话的竟是张艺兴:“好久不见，”张艺兴笑了笑，脸颊的酒窝显出来，是吴世勋最熟悉的样子。  
吴世勋的脸刷的变得苍白，锋利的眉毛皱着一起，不甘心的问:“你都记起来了？”  
张艺兴点点头:“我知道你是要干什么，”张艺兴软了声音:“世勋，听话，我就求你这一次，我给玉坠下了咒令，你救不了我的。”  
吴世勋像站立不稳定向后摇摇晃晃的退了两步:“我才知道，我才知道，”他失魂落魄的说:“原来早就把自己的路堵死了，艺兴哥，你真残忍。”  
张艺兴走到墙边，他对这面墙还是无可奈何，他转头望向身旁的吴世勋，歉意的请求:“能让我见他一面吗？”  
吴世勋是手一挥，宽广的白色甩动，那么高的围墙凭空瞬间消失了。  
边伯贤正面对着张艺兴坐在草地里，他仰着头，愣愣的看着眼前突生的变故。  
他和张艺兴相识了这么多年，围墙挡着，这么多年了，他连张艺兴一面也没见着，这么贸然的出现他面前，也不知道他认不得认得面前的就是他的一心。  
但是下一刻，边伯贤回过神，他突然望着张艺兴大声的笑起来。  
他的下垂眼笑起来弯弯的，是张艺兴记忆中的甜蜜，张艺兴不知觉也跟着他笑。  
边伯贤笑着站起身，朝着张艺兴的方向走，他走到原先围墙的，面前本空无一物，但无形的的障碍挡住了他路，就像那面坚不可摧的墙从没有消失。  
“怎么回事？”他焦急的朝虚无的墙壁撞去，他都已经看见那小孩，他确定面前的人是他的一心，明明触手可及，他偏偏越不过去，他一遍一遍的撞着空中的无形的障碍，像是蚍蜉撼树，以卵击石。  
“别费力气了，”张艺兴站在离他不远的位置:“这是结界，挡住我们从来不是墙，是结界。”  
边伯贤停了下来，紧紧盯着着张艺兴的脸，听着张艺兴说。  
“其实你本来可以离开这个地方，你给自己下的封印，你把自己锁在围墙外的这棵树周围，别人或许没有办法破掉这个封印，但是这封印是你自己下的，只要你自己想，这封印也不是不难解开。”  
是这样吗，边伯贤想，他好像真的没想过要离开这座山，除了刚醒那会，试了试往山下走，走了一段，好像被莫名的力量拖住了脚步，他没有试着尽力挣开，想着山下也没什么值得向往的，何必这么费力呢，就真的在这处待了几百年，直到几百后遇上他的一心。  
“我的家人来找我了，我马上就要跟着他们离开这里，”张艺兴顿了顿:“我走后，你不要再这里停留，你下山吧，来凡间找我。”  
张艺兴转身向寺庙内走，边伯贤伸了伸手想抓住他，但那结界挡着，边伯贤的只落在结界上。  
张艺兴的身影快消失在边伯贤的视线中，张艺兴突然回头，远远的对着边伯贤喊:“忘了告诉你了，”这么远的距离依稀看见张艺兴在对他笑:“我的名字叫张艺兴，不叫一心。”  
最后那点身影也消失在寺庙内小路的拐角处。

朴灿烈已经在佛堂等着张艺兴，那把弑神剑被他拿在手里，他杵着长剑立在佛堂中央，是神该有的公正样子。  
见着吴世勋跟着张艺兴身边，

朴灿烈正杵着弑神剑立在佛堂中间，见吴世勋跟着张艺兴从门外进来了时嘴唇动了动，他本有很多话想解释，又觉得解释已经无关紧要了，张艺兴走到他的跟前，手中的弑神剑被他单手提起。  
吴世勋就站在朴灿烈的身旁，一言不发的看着，张艺兴已经闭上了眼睛，那泛着着寒气的剑高高扬起又快速落下。  
弑神剑的剑身颜色跟朴灿烈身着的衣裳一样，暗色的红，红光划成一片，吴世勋以为自己已经做好了准备，临到此时又突然哀切的痛呼出声。  
“等等—”  
他的音尾刚落，那剑的剑势骤然停下，暗红色的剑身直指张艺兴的脖颈，剑锋堪堪落于张艺兴的颌下。  
“来不及了”朴灿烈说：“他已经想起来了。”  
那点遥远的背影消失在寺庙里破旧的石板路的拐角处，边伯贤眼巴巴看着他消失，他隔着围墙守了他这么年，好像他从混沌中清醒就跑是为了见他，见上一面，又是漫长的分别。  
他说要他在人间找他，人间山河辽阔，无数的生灵星罗棋布，他又该从哪里开始找呢？  
他突然感到无法忍受，那点白色的身影消失在他的瞳孔中，他的心脏一阵剧痛，不要这样再抛下他，不要再只留下他一人。  
边伯贤向寺庙里冲去，虚空中的结界像一座铜墙铁壁，他一次一次的撞在结界上，他的身体在每次的撞击中溢出浅淡的白光，他没注意到，此刻终于可以确定了他确实是魂魄了，他的魂魄在每次撞上结界时一点一点的消散，溢出的白光是他散掉的魂，他根本无法注意到。  
他发现自己的身体透过了结界，尽管他的身体身体只穿过结界的距离不足一寸，他高兴起来，用尽了力气把身体往结界的另一侧压。  
陷在身体里的结界力量撕扯着他的身体，五脏六腑似乎在移位，他的脑里好像被放了一把火，视线忽明忽暗，恍惚中他好像看到了张艺兴在对他笑，那笑容转瞬即逝，张艺兴就在他眼前化作了万千的星光。  
怎么回事？是他的幻觉吗，这幻觉越来越多，张艺兴笑的，哭的，闹的，静的，所有他从未见过的张艺兴在他混乱的意识中一一展现。  
他睁大了眼睛想看的更多，他听见张艺兴的声音，温柔又歉意的给他说再见。  
再见，哪里再见？问过他没有，他不要再见，只要相守。  
他不断的把身体往结界里压，魂魄在消散，记忆却在一点一点重回他的脑海里。他没有一刻比此刻更清醒，也没有一刻比此刻更绝望。  
他大概知道张艺兴想要做什么，就像千年之前，自作主张的舍了命救他——张艺兴总是这样。  
他已经全都记起，他的神体在九天之外的神界，徒留他的魂魄在此地挣扎，他记起了如何对抗这结界，燃烧的魂力正要向结界攻去，突然他身体一轻，结界已经别人撤去。  
朴灿烈将噬魂剑从张艺兴的颌下移开，长剑转了个向蓦然指向寺庙的结界，几百年来笼罩整个寺庙在此刻瞬间消散，他抓着一旁的吴世勋往佛堂外走，手上用了力，没把吴世勋扯动。  
吴世勋站在原地望着朴灿烈问:“边伯贤知道咒令的事吗？”  
朴灿烈愣了愣，转头看了眼张艺兴，垂下眼睑:“他知不知道结局到不会变了。”  
朴灿烈还没来的及带着吴世勋离开，边伯贤就从外面冲进来，他一路冲到张艺兴怀里，撞的张艺兴一个趔趄。  
“你还是不肯忘记，”张艺兴叹息的说，他对边伯贤说话的语调永远温柔宠溺，好像边伯贤是他心上的一块软肉，生怕一个不小心让边伯贤伤心难过了:“我能做的都做了，是真对你没办法了。”  
边伯贤默不作声，一双手用力的抱着张艺兴，片刻，他松开手，紧紧的盯着张艺兴的眼睛。  
“我要把你的心脏还给你了。”  
“好。”  
“在这之前给我给个吻吧。”  
他的嘴唇贴上一片柔软，没感觉到张艺兴的温度，没感觉到张艺兴的呼吸，他们都是魂魄，他自己也没有温度，没有呼吸。  
一吻结束，他把脖子上挂着玉坠摘下来，玉坠的碧色已经完全褪去，隐隐可以见一丝裂痕。他将玉坠戴到张艺兴的颈上。  
“你该把你的心脏装回去了，你不能让它这么一直修补我的心脏。”  
他的全身泛起白光，胸前慢慢透出了血色，他扯着嘴角笑了笑:“最后再抱抱我吧。”  
张艺兴倾身将他抱怀里，玉坠挤在相贴的胸膛间。  
边伯贤没看见，玉坠原本的那条浅浅的裂痕在不断的加深，无数的裂痕像树叶的脉络沿着先前的裂痕弥漫开。  
边伯贤的身形在慢慢变浅，从他身上飘散的光亮异常炫目漂亮，挂在张艺兴胸前的玉坠终于爆开，张艺兴对着边伯贤错愕的脸笑:“你以为我的心想还就还吗？”  
张艺兴的身体也慢慢消散开，张艺兴抱着边伯贤的脖子，轻声说:“我陪你。”  
边伯贤被张艺兴拉着又陷入一个吻中，他们身上向四周散开的点点光芒让他们看起来好像他们天生就是一体，神的魂魄消散于世间万物，再没什么能将他们分开。  
佛堂里佛像前的香还没烧完一柱，佛堂里的凡人一无所知的来来往往，朴灿烈就再也看不到关于张艺兴和边伯贤的任何痕迹，朴灿烈收了噬魂剑，拉着失魂落魄的吴世勋返回神界。  
神界，九天之上即是神界，神界之下的九天即是仙界，凡间的人崇尚修仙憎恶堕魔，吴世勋无不轻蔑的想，凡人都以为仙界是世外桃源，是康安和祥之地，凡人怎么懂得，冠冕堂皇的仙界最是个藏污纳垢的地方。  
千年之前的仙界，无故挑起仙魔大战，张艺兴作位神界的治愈之神，突然被仙界的天帝请去疗伤，吴世勋当时就劝过张艺兴，仙魔大战与神界无关，最好不要理睬这件事。  
可是张艺兴还是到了下界，他没听从天帝的请求，反而到了最无辜的遭受大战波连的凡间。  
凡间因为这场战争接连发生灾害，百姓民不聊生，张艺兴化作郎中游走在世间，就算他在凡间，吴世勋掌管世间的所有的风，要寻他不过是件简简单单的事，可是却突然失去了联系，风吹过世间的每个角落，吴世勋没有发现他的身影。  
仙界的使者在这时传信，说撞见魔尊将张艺兴抓进魔界。  
最着急的是边伯贤，他从知道张艺兴失联开始就没有一刻安眠。仙界来信时他简直当做是救命稻草，提了他的弑神剑只身往魔界冲去。  
吴世勋本想跟着去，边伯贤将他拦下，他现在都清晰的记得边伯贤和他说的什么。  
“这件事的疑点重重，出事前仙界就想让艺兴出神界，连你都发现不了张艺兴怎么消失，仙界居然知道，”边伯贤忧心忡忡的看着他:“只怕这件事是仙界搞的鬼，我先去魔界试试深浅，你守着仙界，一旦发现神息直接杀过去。”  
吴世勋那时还担心魔界险恶，边伯贤一人去危险，转念又想，他们这些神除了张艺兴主治愈，那个不是出入各界如履平地，何况是喜暗的魔族对上光明之神边伯贤。  
一念之差，铸成千年的悔恨，他没想到这正是仙界对边伯贤和魔界的算计。  
边伯贤走后，仙界果然有细微的神息波动，要不是听从边伯贤的，他早就潜伏在仙界，这神息细微到连作为神的他都忽视了。  
一路杀到天界的暗牢，风刃像收割麦子一样割下守在牢房外的天兵，他一刀劈开牢房的门，张艺兴正倒在血泊中，他将张艺兴抱起，张艺兴幽幽苏醒，看清了他的脸，嗓子沙哑不堪的吐出第一句话:“带我去魔界救伯贤。”  
吴世勋安慰他:“伯贤哥不会出事的，让他自己回来就可以了。”  
张艺兴哑声对他喊:“仙界采了我的血，练了模样和我相同傀儡，仙界想用傀儡杀死伯贤，让伯贤死在魔界，用伯贤的死后散开的神力让魔界永世处于光明之神的威压中，伯贤他来不及发现真假的。”  
他带着张艺兴匆忙感到，刚才魔界入口进去，一眼就看见边伯贤胸膛插着他那把弑神剑流着血倒在不远处。  
就差那么一点距离，边伯贤就可以从魔界离开，偏偏就差这么点，仙界的傀儡在专门在这里等他，又哄骗他拿了那把刚刚在魔界侵染了魔族血液的剑，或许边伯贤不对这张脸束手无措，或许那傀儡的动作再慢些，边伯贤就可以发现面前的不是他心心念念的张艺兴，边伯贤的心脏被捅破了，就算是神，失了心脏也必死无疑。  
吴世勋看见张艺兴小心翼翼抱起边伯贤的身体，他本想劝张艺兴节哀，他自己又很难过，根本不可能节哀，他扯着头发想要哭。  
张艺兴却很冷静，张艺兴太冷静了，他摸了摸边伯贤破碎的心脏，一言不发的将自己的手插进胸膛，那颗血淋淋的治愈之心就被他生生从胸膛里扯出来。  
心脏在淅淅沥沥的落着血，有些溅到边伯贤的脸上，边伯贤的眼睛紧闭着毫无知觉。  
吴世勋睁大了眼睛惊愕而痛苦的看着张艺兴的动作，他张了张口，什么堵在他的喉咙里，一时竟难以喊出声。  
心脏在张艺兴手中泛着光，心脏在光芒中变化为一枚小巧的深绿色玉坠，张艺兴给边伯贤戴在颈上。  
玉坠在边伯贤胸前发出淡淡的绿光，吴世勋知道这是那颗治愈之心在修补边伯贤胸膛那颗破碎的心脏，可是治愈之神只能治愈不能起死回生，边伯贤心脏破碎让他死亡，治愈之心也不能真正治好心脏的裂口，边伯贤的心脏只能不断的愈合崩坏，再愈合崩坏。  
张艺兴只能让他的心脏片刻不离呆在边伯贤身上，让那颗心片刻不离的修补边伯贤的心脏。  
边伯贤胸膛上的伤口以肉眼可见的的速度愈合，边伯贤睁开眼睛，吴世勋可以看见他的眼神多么惊恐，吴世勋也同样样惊恐，他终于能喊出想说的话，他正想对边伯贤喊:“把他的心脏还给他。”  
突然他的后背被人轻轻点了点，他一阵眩晕，他向后倒去，昏迷之前只来的及看清身后那人的脸——是朴灿烈。  
再之后，他从朴灿烈的神殿醒来，朴灿烈坐在他的床边，对他说:“仙界已经被边伯贤血洗了，张艺兴只剩下魂魄，我给他凡间设了间寺庙养魂。”  
“伯贤哥呢？”吴世勋问。  
“边伯贤守着张艺兴的魂魄。”  
吴世勋还想问没有心脏张艺兴怎么聚魂，但他抿了抿唇，答案不言而喻。  
当然还有吴世勋不知道的，即使他旁观了大半个全程，他不能得知张艺兴早在掏出心脏之前就给朴灿烈传信。  
“让边伯贤忘了我，我已经给我的心脏下了咒，一旦离开边伯贤，心脏就会破裂，所以也不要让边伯贤用这颗心脏试图来救我，就算他真的能聚拢我的一点魂魄也请将我和他隔开……”  
一颗心脏不能承受两个人的生命。  
张艺兴将手插进他的胸膛，我以我的神格起誓，赠送心脏给边伯贤，指尖探到心脏在搏动，神的心脏不能收回，那手抓住心脏一把扯了出来，一旦心脏离开边伯贤，我愿意这颗心脏立刻破灭。  
边伯贤一睁眼就看到张艺兴空洞的胸膛，张艺兴的身体化作白光不断的向四周飘散，四处散开的点点光芒像天上的星辰，像夏日河边闪耀的萤火虫，这白光更壮丽更恢宏，他是神的陨落，是世间仅存的治愈之力归还与世间万物，边伯贤光看一眼眼泪就再也止不住。  
张艺兴对他笑，带着歉意，温柔的一如既往:“再见——”  
边伯贤向前一扑，想抱住张艺兴不断消散的身体，他铺了个空，张艺兴的身体早就变得虚无，张艺兴的身体被他撞散，魔界的暗无天日中，铺天盖地的都是张艺兴化作的点点光芒。  
边伯贤跪在魔界的土地上，跪了许久，等彻底看不见那光芒了，一言不发提了剑越过抱着吴世勋的朴灿烈出了魔界。  
边伯贤一路杀到仙界，这是场真真的屠杀，所过之处，无一存活，血流成河，瑶池被染成血湖，玉阶盖满了仙人的尸体，大火沿着仙界的宫殿连绵的蔓延。  
那把弑神剑被染成抹不净的红色。  
边伯贤的剑插在天帝的肩上，面无表情的说:“我想要一个他的傀儡。”  
傀儡里有他的血肉，是他聚魂的唯一希望。  
神界的神祗下界不敢轻易招惹，天帝胆大妄为，想借着神界的力量灭了魔界，其他的神祗无法控制，只有主治愈的张艺兴他们才可以捉住，偏偏张艺兴是边伯贤的弱点，天帝本想借着边伯贤灭了魔界，先杀了边伯贤，成功之后再杀张艺兴，两个神祗陨落，不会有知道他计谋，他没料到吴世勋会救出张艺兴，更没料到独活下是边伯贤。  
这届仙界几乎被灭族，但是没关系，再过几百年，会再有凡人修成仙，新的仙界会成立。  
只是在没有张艺兴了。  
边伯贤耗尽神力聚拢了张艺兴的一点魂魄，他还不知道自己脖子上戴的是张艺兴的心脏，就被朴灿烈借着他耗尽神力的机会，强迫的要带着他离开张艺兴的魂魄，他的反抗太过激烈，朴灿烈施法想要先封印边伯贤的记忆，边伯贤比朴灿烈快了一步，他对着那颗树下咒，我的魂魄永远不能离开这颗树超过十丈，朴灿烈无可奈何，他只得带了边伯贤的躯壳回了神界。  
朴灿烈对着记忆一片空白的边伯贤叹气:“你靠着你脖子上戴着他心脏存活，离他的魂魄太近，心脏本能耗力聚他的魂，又耗力修补你身上治不好的伤，总有一天，心脏神力耗尽，你和他都得死。”  
没有遇上张艺兴的边伯贤无所谓的问:“死不死又什么关系，反正我有没什么留恋的。”  
几百年后，他听见那孩子的哭声，他忍不住出声:“别哭了——”  
他突然觉得能活着是件多么美妙的事情。


End file.
